the_hobbit_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glóin
"Of all the members in The Company of Dwarves who set out on the Quest to The Lonely Mountain, Glóin is the most outspoken and opinionated and is not afraid to challenge authority. He has a tendency to be quick-tempered, but he is also strong, brave and loyal. Glóin is one of the only married Dwarves in the Company (there being a shortage of female Dwarves in general). His wife is an acclaimed beauty with a particularly fine beard. Glóin is also the proud father of a young son, Gimli, who will later grow up to become part of the famous Fellowship of the Ring." —Warner Brothers description 'Glóin '(portrayed by Peter Hambleton) is one of the supporting protagonists of The Hobbit. He is the son of Groin, the brother of Oin, and father of Gimli. Glóin is one of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo Baggins. Role An Unexpected Journey Glóin falls with the others when they go to Bilbo's house. Glóin also is rude by ruining Bilbo's other possessions. He sits by his brother, and it is implied that he watched all the signs for Erebor, seeing he knows what to say at dinner. He seems to have to watch over his older brother because he is half-deaf. The Desolation of Smaug After the Spider attack, Glóin as is captured with the others (excluding Bilbo). Glóin is protesting that Legolas has his locketr. He opens up the locket and Glóin demands to have it back. Legolas sneers at Glóin's wife, causing him annoyed as well as calling Gimli a "goblin mutant". He says that it is his wee lad Gimli Laketown While the dwarves are smuggled in Laketown, Thorin looks at Glóin and orders he giv e up the money he has. Then he starts making excuses that he was bled dry of money since they started the adventure. The Battle of the Five Armies Gloin fights in the battle of the five armies and ruinted with his brother in the Mountain. He does survive the Battle. He says goodbye to Bilbo once and is invited to come back any time. Aftermath Gloin's son Gimli and his wife eventually come to live into the Blue Mountains. Sixty years later, Gloin sends a letter to Bilbo, sending his regard s on his birthday, and tells of the rest of the character's well-beings. Personality Gloin has a side of greedy and arrogancy, but also a caring individual for his family and friends. For one side of his greediness, Gloin held his money from giving to Bard for them to give. He later is worried about anyone he cares for. For one, it's Oin lost in Laketown and also gets offended when Legolas calls his child a Goblin mutant. According to his description, Gloin is easily "quick-tempered, but he is also strong, brave and loyal." He appears to Follow Thorin's lead, proud to call him king like most others do. Physical appearance Glóin has a similar appearance Gimli has. He also has red hair, as well as beard with many war braids. Glóin also wears red leather and many armor. He also has a chainmail similar to Thorin. The onlyexception is Thorin's is blue while Gloin's is red. Possessions * Has an ax similar to Gimli's and wields it in battle. He may have given this axe to his son for his battle in the Fellowship of the Ring. * Wore a helmet which was the same one Gimli wore Relationships Oin Óin is Glóin's older brother by eleven years. After his brother became half-deaf, Glóin is protective over him, despite the fact Glóin is the younger one and Óin is the older one. After the death of their father, Glóin and Óin were on their own. Óin also was rumored to have accidentally dropped Gimli's head when the dwarf was a baby. They are mostly seen together in the films, and have a brotherly instinct with each other. Óin knows his brother well enough to know he'd hide anything, even his money when he looks at him with a "hand it over" look.